


I Never Knew

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:My ‘67 Fastback tore down the winding road, my foot to the floor and my hand on the suicide knob. I could barely see past the hundred feet of road in my headlights, but I saw his face like it was being projected. Steve.





	I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i never knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075579) by [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret). 



> This is a podfic I wanted to do for an absolutely amazing podficcer by the name of thatsmysecret. I'm slowly working on coming back to podfics and improving each work I have. Thatsmysecret I know you're not expecting this but I hope you enjoy anyway. Thank you for writing such an incredible and emotional ficlet. (Also the art for this was the one she made for her original story :D)


End file.
